LA BATALLA POR ALBA CAPS 16, 17 Y EPILOGO
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUI :


**CAPITULO DIECISEIS: **

**SIN VUELTA ATRÁS**

La mano izquierda de Albert acariciaba lentamente los largos cabellos de Machel mientras su mano derecha sujetaba suavemente la mano de ella que reposaba sobre su pecho.

Él apoyaba su espalda a la pared al pie de la chimenea mientras ella se había hecho un ovillo para caber dentro del tartán que él había colocado sobre ella.

Desde ese pequeño despliegue de pasión que no llegó a mayores, se habían quedado así, acurrucados uno cerca del otro, calentándose mutuamente en contra del frio escocés, sin decir ni una palabra.

No hacía falta; los besos que se habían dado, las miradas, habían hablado bastante.

Ahora mismo la mano de él viajando por su pelo hablaba fuerte y claro y la mano de ella sobre el pecho del hombre hablaba aún más.

Ninguno sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pues solamente miraban por la ventana, en espera del amanecer.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó una exclamación como lejana.

Machel se incorporó deprisa al reconocer la voz que había escuchado.

Albert la miró fijo, él no había escuchado nada, pero el oído entrenado de Machel era mucho más fino.

De pronto la voz volvió a escucharse más fuerte y clara y Albert también la escuchó.

Machel se puso de pie de prisa corriendo hacia el patio; había reconocido la voz. Era Mimi pidiendo que abrieran las puertas.

Cuando Machel salió al patio seguida de Albert, ya las chicas de la tienda estaban congregadas esperando a que las puertas se abrieran.

¡MIMI!- la exclamación fue general, cuando todas las chicas vieron llegar a su amiga cargada del lastimado joven y de una chica desconocida.

¡Stear! Sobrino ¡Qué te han hecho! – dijo Albert acercándose a tomar entre sus brazos al muchacho - lo lamento mucho, debí haber ido por ti de inmediato ¡perdóname por favor!

Tío…- murmuró Stear – qué bueno que no fuiste por mí. No iban a devolverme a ti ¡solo querían asesinarte, tío!… y a Machel. Nada más… no lamentes nada por favor.

¡Hermano! – Los jóvenes de la familia, salían en ese momento al escuchar la conmoción afuera, Archibald, llegaba con lágrimas en los ojos a recibir a su hermano, igual que Candice.

Bien; ya tenemos a Stear en casa tío – dijo Neil - ¿Ahora qué?

No lo sé – respondió Albert.

Ahora nada. Ellos nendrán por ustedes…

Todos voltearon hacia la voz que les hablaba, una joven alta con símbolos extraños en el rostro y los brazos.

Llevaba el cabello atado en infinidad de pequeñas trenzas y cubierta con pieles de lobo, tenía la mirada brillante y fuerte.

-Mi nombre es Scarlet – dijo la joven contestando la pregunta silente de todos los presentes- hija de Iuris, Reina de los Pictos.

- ¿Qué te trae aquí, princesa? – dijo Albert acercándose a ella – Yo fui a pedir ayuda hace unos meses a tu madre, y me la negó.

-Lo sé Lord Albert, y lo lamenta; por favor recibe sus disculpas.

-Ellos nos ayudaron – dijo Mimi soltándose del abrazo de Wendolyn – si ellos no hubieran llegado, nosotros…

-¡Los hubieran matado por tu desobediencia! – exclamó Machel acercándose a Mimi con expresión enfadada, haciendo que la joven bajara la cara, apenada -¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¡Ya te estábamos dando por muerta!

- Machel… por favor no la regañe – dijo Stear – igual iban a matarme, solo esperaban que usted y mi tío llegaran, tal vez, para que lo presenciaran y después, matarlos también; nada más. Es verdad que si los pictos no llegan estaríamos muertos ahora, pero créame, hubiera muerto encantado si lo último que hubiera visto fuera el rostro de esta valiente niña.

El rostro de Mimi, que no había levantado su mirada del suelo, se coloreó carmín completo y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Machel solo suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento, posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica y luego la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti – dijo ella.

-Lo sé… lo siento, no volverá a suceder- respondió la joven.

Con precisión, los pictos se movieron alrededor del campamento, apagando una a una las antorchas. Cuando la fogata del centro fue apagada y el valle quedó completamente a oscuras, Oleg seguía dando mandobles al aire, igual que el resto de sus hombres.

Los Fantasmas del bosque una vez más, desaparecían entre las sombras, todo había sido solo un ardid para rescatar al joven Andrew de ellos.

Justo cuando el cielo clareaba ligeramente pasando del púrpura al gris, un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos.

Oleg miró en derredor suyo; todos sus hombres estaban en los alrededores empuñando sus armas, todos con la misma expresión de no saber qué demonios sucedió. Una cosa solo era cierta; su carnada había desaparecido.

Echando fuego por los ojos, Oleg miró a los dos tipos que semidesnudos dormían tirados en el suelo cerca de la fogata.

No le importó que uno de ellos tuviera un hilo de sangre corriendo por su nuca debido al golpe que Mimi le propinara para noquearlo.

Ordenó que los amarraran y después, un balde de agua helada del Ness los despertó sobresaltados, asombrados más aun al hallarse atados.

El capitán teutón se acuclilló junto a ellos, tomó una de las jícaras de aguamiel que yacía en el piso y la colocó cerca de sus rostros.

-¿No les dije que no bebieran? – preguntó con gran tranquilidad – miren hacia allí – dijo señalando el tronco donde debería estar el prisionero. Ambos hombres se pusieron pálidos al verlo vacío.

-¿Saben lo que sucedió?- preguntó el capitán teutón, con la misma tranquilidad y una ligera risa - Que en medio de la noche una pequeña rata almizclera se les paseó por los pies y ustedes ni la sintieron - mientras el hombre hablaba ya en sus rostros se iba transfigurando el resignado horror de lo que sabían que les sucedería - ¡Una mujer que a ustedes les llega a las rodillas! Los noqueó, los desnudó y se llevó al sobrino de Andrew en sus narices ¡UNA MUJER!

Los hombres no alcanzaron ni a reaccionar, de inmediato el hombre, con un solo tajo, abrió ambas gargantas con su espada

Los hombres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, sus cuerpos poco a poco se encorvaron mientras la vida los abandonaba y el suelo del valle del Ness quedaba teñido con la sangre teutona, que lentamente se escurrió en delgado torrente hasta mezclarse con las aguas del Loch.

No hay lugar para desobedientes, ni para fallos.

Tenía que impartir la disciplina pertinente para mantener el respeto de sus hombres.

Porque así es como se gana el respeto en batalla; en la barbarie, infundiendo miedo.

El hombre se incorporó cuan alto era luego de completada su terrible labor y estirando los brazos con la espada aun sangrante lanzó un terrible grito que resonó en todo el valle del Ness.

Y es que su furia era única y su frustración también; porque sabía que dentro de todo, el fallo más grande había sido suyo por confiado.

Algo llamó su atención cerca de un seto.

Se acercó lentamente y recogió del piso un yelmo.

Un yelmo pequeño, de metal, sencillo, con un penacho rojo en la parte superior y cubierto con la máscara peluda de un mapache.

El hombre con el ceño fruncido dio vueltas y más vueltas al yelmo entre sus manos. Lo había visto antes… sí, lo conocía.

La vestimenta de aquella chica; sus armas… su lucha.

Por un momento Oleg recordó la imagen de ella con la lanza en la mano, defendiendo y atacando, y por un segundo la visualizó con aquel yelmo puesto…

Una idea se formaba en su mente; una idea que, después de haber visto todo lo que vio esa madrugada, ya no se le hacía tan descabellada.

Pero que lo hacía poner mucho más furioso todavía.

Parece mentira, que estos seres de pesadilla sigan intentando apoderarse de algún territorio de esta isla- el joven Grandchester caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos a la espalda y una venda en su frente.

Duque de Grandchester usted debería estar descansando – dijo Machel no muy convencida.

No se preocupe Machel, me siento ya bastante repuesto y listo para la batalla.

¿Batalla? – preguntó la joven.

¡Por supuesto! – respondió el Duque – Alba nos necesita y estoy aquí para ayudarles a defenderla - la mirada de la joven hacia él fue fría - Yo sé, Machel, la opinión que usted tiene de nosotros y no se la discuto. Es verdad, debimos hacer más. Ocuparnos del territorio más allá de Londinum, cualquier cosa que yo pueda decirle para pretextarlo no tendrá validez ante usted como no la tiene ante mí. Quisiera que mis disculpas fueran suficientes para usted y sus compañeras, y para todos los pueblos y aldeas que fueron arrasados por esta cruel raza, y para todas las mujeres que fueron vejadas; pero sé que no lo son. Por eso, mi mejor prueba de querer enmendar algo es estar aquí y decirle que lucharé a su lado, por la paz de Alba.

Bien Señor Duque, no se preocupe usted, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos.

Definitivamente – dijo Scarlet – los teutones ya no tienen pretexto para esperar, su plan se vino abajo. Ya no tendrán oportunidad de tenerlos cerca a ustedes dos, así que lo que le queda es venir él mismo por ustedes. Tendrán que luchar y lo saben. Oleg debe estar furioso y sin duda vendrá a buscarnos.

Señor – dijo un guardia entrando – en las afueras de la muralla un grupo de salvajes espera audiencia con usted.

¡Los teutones! – dijo Archie incorporándose.

No Lord Archibald; son pictos…

¿¡Ah dicho usted salvajes! – reclamó la joven princesa picta con el ceño fruncido.

Lord Albert, mejor que lo vea usted mismo.

Cuando Albert salió a ver lo que el guardia le indicaba, un numeroso grupo de hombre y mujeres, pintados de azul, envueltos en pieles claras y con extraños símbolos pintados en el cuerpo, se encontraban esperando ser atendidos.

Al frente de los guerreros, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y alta estatura, que portaba una lanza y un gran lobo estepario a su diestra, fue quien hizo que Albert reaccionara en el acto.

¡Abran las puertas, pronto!

Albert Andrew, Señor de este clan. Yo Iurisángel Reina de los pictos, vengo a ofrecerte lo que una vez te negué.

Señora – dijo Albert emocionado – no sabes el alivio y el honor que siento, al saber que has decidido defender Alba a mi lado.

Alba es mi tierra, descendiente celta, aquí están mis antepasados y nacieron mis hijos. Alba es mi madre y mi padre, mi hogar. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo la matan de a poco.

La soberana y el joven Patriarca estrecharon manos sellando así el trato de luchar hasta el final por aquella tierra.

¡Machel, Cabeza de León! – dijo la reina acercándose a la joven guerrera-

Sabes quién soy, Señora…-

Yo sé todo lo que sucede, y conozco tu nombre y el de cada una de estas valientes jóvenes; para mí será un gran honor batallar a tu lado y el de tus mujeres. Tú historia, muchacha, se contará por generaciones. Con Alba como testigo te digo que tú y tus compañeras parirán a los nuevos héroes de esta tierra. A todos los de esta casa les conozco, pero ¿Quién es aquel caballero de semblante hermoso y mirada fuerte?

Mi nombre es Terius Grandchester – dijo Terry adelantándose a la alta mujer.

Duque de Grandchester; quiero que sepas que tus valientes no serán alimento de rapaces y que descansan a la vera de mis bosques.

¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo!

No me lo agradezcas; agradéceles a ellos, dieron su vida por ti. ¡Hónralos en batalla! Demuéstrales que su sacrificio valió la pena.

Bien ahora debemos organizarnos – dijo Scarlet – con lo acaba de suceder hace un par de horas, Oleg debe estar furioso.

Es cierto – dijo Iuris – y tiene un gran número de hombres no crean que ese campamento es el único que tienen, así esperemos que con lo que tenemos aquí baste para vencerlo.

Bastará – dijo Machel – nosotras solas lo hemos enfrentado antes. Ahora somos más.

Ojalá… - dijo Archie desde la parte superior de una de las murallas - … porque en realidad son cientos.

¿Cómo lo saber primo?

Porque, Anthony; en este momento los teutones vienen hacia acá.

Albert, Iuris y Machel subieron hasta el lado de Archie, seguidos de Neil, Anthony, Terry y Charlie.

Lo que vieron les dejó helados.

Una horda oscura y gigantesca se acercaba ¡Eran cientos! Solo Dios sabe dónde estarían escondidos. A los jóvenes que admiraban esta escena se les heló la sangre solo de imaginar lo que será una batalla con ellos.

¡Andrew! – rugió el capitán teutón, señalando con el dedo al joven rubio que desde arriba lo observaba – ¡Entrégame a Cabeza de León y al resto de sus alfeñiques y me iré de Alba para siempre!

Albert y Machel se miraron y las jóvenes dentro del patio, que ya portaban sus armas, se miraron entre ellas también.

¿Estás siendo protegido por mujeres; Andrew? – dijo el hombre señalando a la reina picta - ¿No te da vergüenza? Que una niña apenas más alta que tu cintura haya tenido que ir a rescatar a tu sobrino!

El hombre meneó el yelmo de Mimi con burla y luego lo lanzó con fuerza a la tierra.

-¿De qué está conformado tu ejército Andrew? ¡Cabeza de León! ¡Sal aquí a pelear!

-Yo te voy a demostrar de qué está hecho este ejército… – murmuró Machel pero Albert fue tras de ella, atrapándola por la cintura en mitad de la escalera.

- ¡Espera! Eso es lo que quiere que te enfades y salgas a pelear a lo loco.

-¡Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga! – exclamó ella - ¡Quiero librarme de ese maldito de una vez por todas! ¡Quiero matarlo de una vez!

- ¡Y lo harás! – dijo Iuris desde lo alto de la escalinata – Pero no es desesperándote como vas a conseguirlo. Eres joven e impetuosa, ya una vez te vimos casi morir bajo su espada por luchar cegada por la ira. Yo misma disparé muchas de las flechas que lo hicieron huir aquella vez. Eras una niña entonces y ahora eres una mujer. Piensa como tal. Prepara a tus mujeres ¡Ahora! Ese hombre no va a esperar más.

- ¡Estoy esperando! ¡Si él no sale entraré yo a buscarlo! Y degollaré todo lo que se me ponga en el camino.

- Vamos a pelear…- dijo Machel mirando a Albert a los ojos y se soltó de agarre.

Las jóvenes que la siguen estaban ya listas para la batalla, Mimi llevaba su cabeza descubierta pero estaba dispuesta a pelear como fuera.

Machel se colocó sus armas y salió de la tienda dispuesta a lo que viniera. La joven se quedó mirando a sus amigas de frente, miraba a cada una de ellas detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? – dijo Wendolyn acercándose a ella. Machel la miró de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía lucir su armadura.

- Que las pequeñas se queden… - dijo Machel suavemente.

Wendolyn miró en derredor, y vio a Jovana, Anilú, Mimi y Jana mirarse entre ellas.

-¡NO! – exclamó Anilú dando un paso al frente – No vamos a quedarnos aquí. Nunca ha sucedido. No puedes dejarnos fuera; hemos sido parte del equipo desde que pudimos blandir una espada.

-Esta vez es diferente – dijo Machel – esta vez… quizás no sobrevivamos.

- Oh ¿Y pretendes que nos quedemos solas en el mundo? – Dijo Jana – ¿Se te olvida que nos ayudaste a cavar las tumbas de nuestros padres porque éramos muy pequeñas para hacerlo? ¡No tenemos a nadie más Machel! ¡No nos pidas que nos quedemos aquí y solo verlas morir…!

- No nos dejes fuera – murmuró Mimi – ya sé que fui desobediente y que no tendría derecho a hablar pero… hicimos un juramento Machel, peleábamos todas juntas o ninguna. No tenemos más familia que ustedes Machel.

- Machel…- dijo Jovana acercándose a ella tímidamente – Yo no recuerdo a mis padres, apenas guardo de ellos una ligera imagen. Y sin embargo siento que no me ha faltado el calor de una madre, el amor de una familia. ¿De verdad estás pidiendo que las dejemos marchar a luchar sin estar presentes? Sería dejar sola a mi madre cuando más me necesita y eso no lo haré, no lo haremos… No nos pidas que te dejemos Machel porque no lo vamos a hacer.

-¡No sean tercas! – exclamó ella – Se va a hacer como les estoy diciendo y punto…

- Machel…- una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro y al voltear un par de ojos azules le sonrieron con dulzura – Tú criaste a estas mujeres, no te quejes de que sean como son, no te quejes de que sean un poco como tú.

-No quiero que nada les suceda…

-Ya no son niñas Machel. Tienen derecho a elegir cómo morir… No lo olvides.

Machel bajó la mirada y luego la posó en las cuatro jovencitas que tenía en frente. ¡Eran tan hermosas!

Le pareció a ella que apenas ayer eran cuatro niñitas correteando por la pradera antes de que todo el infierno comenzara.

_¿Cuántas veces las arrullé mientras lloraban llamando a sus madres?_ Pensaba la joven _¿Cuántas veces tuve que jugar con ellas para que comieran lo poco que les podíamos dar? Cuántas veces besé sus rodillas hechas polvo, cuántas fiebres les curé… Ahora son mujeres, y no soy nadie para impedirles el destino que quieren llevar…_

- Listas entonces – dijo de pronto la joven líder con la mirada sombría– y muy alertas porque no va a haber momento de cuidarlas esta vez.

Las jóvenes asintieron mientras se colocaban los yelmos enmascarados y empuñaban sus armas.

-Sabes que no estás sola ¿verdad? – le dijo Scarlet, antes de que la puerta se abriera para que salieran los guerreros a su destino.

-Nunca lo he estado – respondió ella, y la máscara del León cubrió de nuevo su hermoso rostro.

La puerta se abrió, y salió Machel flanqueada por Iuris, Terry, Albert Neil , Anthony y Archie; detrás de ellos las 57 compañeras de Machel y más atrás, el numeroso ejercito de pictos llevando a los flancos los elegantes uniformes de los soldados britanos de Grandchester.

Y sin embargo, desde lo alto de las murallas, los guardias que servían de hostigadores con arcos y flechas, pudieron darse cuenta a simple vista de que jamás los igualarían en número.

La batalla sería desigual, pero a eso ellos, ya estaban acostumbrados.

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE: **

**EL FIN DE UNA ERA.**

¡Cuando quieras Oleg! – exclamó Iuris.

No era contigo mi lucha reina Picta – dijo el hombre desenvainando su espada – pero te metiste donde nadie te ha llamado. ¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias!

A una orden suya, el ejército oscuro se lanzó, bramando como animales salvajes directo hacia el variopinto y reducido grupo que valientemente les presentaba batalla.

Pictos, albos, britanos… diferentes razas, diferentes sangres, diferentes credos; todos luchando por los mismos ideales: la paz y la libertad.

Y en medio de todos, un grupo de mujeres que luchaban por motivos que, a estas alturas, ya iban mucho más allá que una venganza personal, pero que lo dejarían todo en esa tierra por verla cumplida de todas maneras.

De las atalayas de las murallas caían las flechas con puntería certera, y sin embargo, caían así mismo los guardias cuando los arqueros teutones de lejos lograban herirles.

El Clan Andrew quedaba sin protección.

Dentro de la pequeña fortaleza, Eliza y Candice atendían las heridas de su primo, tratando de prestar oídos sordos al ensordecedor sonido de muerte que les llegaba desde fuera.

Candice, estóica, trataba de no pensar en que quizás ahora mismo morían sus hermanos, sus primos, su gente… su amor, mientras su mente era recorrida por una plegaria al Dios en el que había aprendido a creer por amor a un hombre.

Los pictos y los britanos caían de uno en uno, valientemente daban su vida, los unos por su Señor, los otros por sus soberanas.

De lejos, Oleg el negro admiraba la masacre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

El campo iba quedando sembrado de cuerpos de ambos bandos, la tierra aceptaba gustosa en tributo de sangre, bebiéndola en nombre de la libertad de su gente.

Pero no era suficiente.

Las pequeñas sabían lo que tenían que hacer, su modo de pelea siempre había sido el mismo.

Sus estaturas se unían en una sola creando una bestia que arremetía contra cualquiera que les atacara.

La víctima era Mimi, quien sin su traje completo no podía ya ocultar su condición de mujer, pero no así su fuerza y su ingenio para la batalla.

Más ahora pensaban ellas, no había motivo para que los yelmos escondieran sus verdades y los retiraron.

Así veían mejor al contrincante, se sentían más libres, más seguras.

Además, si quizás hoy terminara todo ¿qué más daba?

Sus ellos rostros solo lograban aturdir o enardecer en diferentes casos al enemigo.

La valiente Jovana, de las pequeñas la más fuerte, era la que generalmente lograba tirar al piso al enemigo para que las demás, como gatas de presa, dieran cuenta del atrevido y girar hacia el siguiente.

Jana, no era muy alta, y no era muy fuerte, pero su ingenio hacia perder la concentración a cualquiera; era capaz de burlar la atención de las bestiales moles teutonas lográndolos hacer perder su equilibrio y ser presa fácil.

Lorena, Angie, Luisy; las más altas y fuertes. Ya quisiera cualquier ejército tener soldados tan diestros y disciplinados como ellas.

Annalisse, Angie, Verónica, la rapidez y la agilidad. Era fácil para ellas agotar y vencer a un teutón, tomarles por sorpresa y acabar con ellos.

Todas y cada una tenía su fuerte y su talento a la hora de la batalla. Cada una conocía muy bien su puesto y su labor. Por eso habían sido infalibles y no lo eran menos ahora.

Pero el número de los enemigos era superior. Aquella batalla no era una prueba de habilidad, sino de aguante.

El grupo mermaba, quizás, porque la mayoría eran defensivos y no ofensivos.

Un Duque, un Patriarca, una Reina y una Princesa; cada grupo tenía a quien proteger por su lado.

¿Rendirse? ¡Jamás! Albert miraba en derredor suyo, sus sobrinos, su hermano, sus amigos dándolo todo por este territorio y él no iba a ser menos.

Él sabía que no saldrían vivos de esta ¡lo sabía! Todos morirían eso era más que claro, pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer.

Moriría peleando; y lo confirmó cuando uno más se le vino encima y él sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para asestar el golpe mortal que dejó al guerrero teutón plantado a sus pies.

Monsieur George, quien no era propiamente un guerrero, algo guardaba de las enseñanzas bélicas de quien había sido su patrón y su amigo.

Ahora en medio del combate, todos los consejos y las enseñanzas le llegaban a la mente y las ponía en práctica con todo su corazón.

Teniendo en frente a uno a quien logró vencer no sin esfuerzo, no vio al que se le venía por detrás.

George alcanzó a dar la vuelta, solo para que un chorro de sangre oscura manchara su cara.

Un gigantesco guerrero con el hacha en alto lista para partirlo en dos, caía frente a él con los ojos desorbitados y un manantial de sangre rodando de su boca, con un hacha clavada hondo en su espalda.

Al caer la mole, George de lejos logró ver la pequeña figura de Jana con los cabellos al viento y lista para lanzar otro hachazo por si el primero no hubiese bastado.

"_Deuda saldada"_ pensó el caballero, mas lejos de hacerle alejar su corazón de ella, lo acercó aún más mientras continuaba luchando, si acaso, con más énfasis que antes.

¡Madre! – exclamó Scarlet - ¡los nuestros caen como moscas! No vamos a salir vivos de aquí.

¡Así es hija mía! – respondió la reina, retirando de una patada a un guerrero ensartado en su lanza – Pero mil veces morir sobre una Alba libre, que vivir en una Alba conquistada por estos perros.

¡TEUTONES! – un grito rompió la mañana casi más alto que el tintinear de espadas y hierros - ¡Alba no está sola! No son solo ellos a quienes tienen que enfrentar, esta tierra tiene hijos que la defiendan.

Un gran grupo de hombres en tartán aparecieron recortando la colina, Thomas Stevenson y su clan una vez más se unían a la lucha.

A una orden de su capitán, un fuerte grupo de teutones se lanzaron en carrera blandiendo sus hachas y espadas directo hacia los, aparentemente, desarmados campesinos.

Los hombres no se movieron, por un momento esa actitud llamó la atención del patriarca Andrew quien pensó que los Stevenson llegaban a una muerte segura.

¡SKILTRON! – gritó Thomas cuando estuvieron ya muy cerca; del piso camuflado de alta hierba, se levantaron luengas lanzas fabricadas con madera.

Los teutones, en su arremetida no tuvieron tiempo de detener su carrera, y si lo hicieron los primeros, fueron empujados por los de atrás, quedando ensartados varios en cada lanza, sin opción a salvar la vida.

Los guerreros quedaron en el suelo uno tras de otro, encarcelados por los pechos y las cinturas, atravesados por las lanzas.

Y se debatían desesperados por soltarse de ellas, sin lograrlo, mientras la vida se les escurría sin poder liberarse y sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nadie les libró de su sufrimiento, el Clan Stevenson avanzó armas en mano pasando por encima de los ensartados, dejándoles a su suerte, dejándoles morir.

Crueldad con crueldad se paga y ellos estaban pagando en tierra antes de rendir cuenta a sus dioses.

El número se nivelaba, y aunque los hombres Stevenson sabían perfectamente que muchos no saldrían vivos de esa, como había dicho la reina Iuris, era preferible morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas; y se unieron a la lucha.

Al ver que un gran número de sus hombres eran ensartados como cerdos para asar, el capitán teutón montó en cólera y, si antes se mantenía a distancia, ahora arremetió como un bólido contra todo lo que tenía delante.

Su espada siseaba en el viento una y otra vez derribando a todo aquel que tratara de combatirlo, a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino.

Los vió en medio del campo, luchando valientemente y se le erizó la piel al verlos tan aguerridos; derribando a lo que se les acerque.

Ya no vió nada más que ellos dos delante de sus ojos; a Albert Andrew y a su enemigo más jurado, Cabeza de León.

Blandiendo su espada, ya sin ver lo que tenía delante, Oleg destazaba lo mismo a aliados que a enemigos a su paso los cuerpos quedaban desperdigados hasta que llegó a ellos y al primero que tuvo delante fue a Albert Andrew.

Los ojos del bárbaro germano refulgían odio puro y su rostro era la máscara de la furia viva.

-¡ANDREW! – gritó el hombre para hacer notar su presencia.

Albert apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta antes de que el golpe de la espada de Oleg el Negro lo golpeara.

Albert evitó muy bien el golpe, y de inmediato ambas espadas chocaron 10, 100 veces lanzando destellos a la luz del día.

Rugiendo como un toro de lidia, el germano atacaba sin piedad a quien él veía ya como un enemigo.

El único que lo había detenido, el único que le había impedido pasar. Si no hubiera sido por él ¡Si él no existiera Alba habría sido suya para siempre!

¡Matarlo! Eso era lo único que tenía en la mente en este momento, deseaba ver su sangre, correr, deseaba verlo rojo, despellejado por sus propias manos.

Ya no sabía a quién odiaba más, lo único que sabía es que si Alba no sería suya, la vida de este hombre sí lo sería ¡Por Odín que lo sería!

¡No verás la luz de otro día, hombrecito! – decía el germano mientras atacaba al patriarca.

Talvez – respondió el joven – pero Alba no será tuya jamás ¡nunca!

Oleg rió con malicia, y su espada logró abrir un tajo en el pecho del hombre rubio.

La sangre del joven manó de inmediato y su visión tuvo en el bárbaro el mismo efecto que tiene en los toros al blandir un capote púrpura ante sus ojos.

Al saberlo herido Oleg continuó atacando con furia y sin piedad.

El hombre era fuerte, con seguridad él mismo no conocía los límites de su fuerza. Un golpe de su mano en pleno rostro, hizo que Albert trastabillara sangrando del labio.

Momento que aprovechó su contrincante para hacerlo tropezar y que cayera a tierra.

Con una rodilla en el piso Albert fue lo suficientemente rápido para colocar su espada a manera de escudo justo cuando Oleg lanzaba el golpe mortal.

Con los dientes apretados, Albert hizo presión con ambas manos para aguantar la espada del gran teutón, quien ya no la blandía, sino que presionaba con ella hacia abajo, con su filo sobre la espada de Andrew.

Tanta era la presión, tanta la fuerza que Albert soportaba que las venas de sus brazos se hincharon hasta su capacidad; era tanta la fuerza que imprimía para aguantarlo que la herida de su pecho pareció abrirse más y emanar más sangre.

Fue una lucha de presión, de supremacía, de ver quién aguanta más y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

El dolor del pecho era insoportable, Albert sentía ya los brazos dormidos, tanto, que ni llegó a sentir como el filo de su propia espada cortaba la piel de sus dedos.

Hasta que el hierro de la espada Andrew cedió a la presión, partiéndose en tres partes entre sus manos, y la fuerza que Oleg le imprimiera a su espada le dio velocidad a esta para hundirse de filo en el hombro del joven patriarca rubio.

-¡Hermano! – gritó Anthony quien de inmediato fue a socorrer a su hermano mayor, pero tres le cerraron el paso.

Grandchester trató también de correr hacia su cuñado, pero los teutones le cerraban el paso, aunque él de debatía con fiereza.

Ninguno de los suyos pudo ir a defenderle; los teutones al ver que su comandante conseguía en parte cumplir su deseo inmediato; fue como si sus fuerzas renacieran y presentaron mayor lid, evitando de este modo que alguno de la Casa Andrew pudiera ir en su auxilio.

Oleg sonrió complacido, le tenía herido, agotado, desarmado y a su merced.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar el golpe mortal un hierro se interpuso en el camino de su espada.

El brazo que sostenía esta espada, era casi tan fuerte como el mismo joven que combatiera antes.

Cuando el teutón levantó la vista, un par de ojos almendrados que refulgían furia le miraban insistentemente desde detrás de una máscara de león.

Oleg se retiró un poco, no por temor, sino para poder contemplar mejor lo que tenía delante.

Sí; por fin, después de tantos años, después de haberlo visto crecer como guerrero desde ser un jovencito impertinente al que alguna vez le dio su merecido, hasta convertirse en su enemigo más fuerte.

Por fin lo tenía enfrente de nuevo; un sentimiento de respeto se instaló dentro del teutón, un respeto de verlo como un excelente guerrero ve a otro igual. El respeto de tener la certeza de que esto si es de una vez y por todas, matar o morir.

Por fin un combate que valía la pena, por fin un enemigo con el cual medir fuerzas… ¡lo iba a destrozar vivo!

Ambas miradas se cruzaron en medio del campo de batalla. El teutón elevó su espada dispuesto a medirse contra él.

Cabeza de León le señaló, luego se señaló a sí mismo, y después señaló una estepa lejana.

El mensaje era claro: tú y yo, enfrentándonos a solas.

El hombre asintió y tomó camino primero.

-¡No lo hagas! – dijo Albert sujetándola por el brazo -¡No lo hagas! No vayas; no te enfrentes sola con él ¡Va a matarte Machel!

La joven no respondió, porque aquello no requería respuesta.

No necesitaba que él se lo dijera ¡ella ya lo sabía! Sabía perfectamente que ese era el enfrentamiento final, de ahí solo uno de los dos saldría con vida.

A ella solo que quedaba hacer todo lo posible, para que la sobreviviente fuera ella.

De un tirón se soltó del agarre del joven rubio y, sin mirarlo, emprendió el camino. Ni una mirada, un una vuelta hacia atrás.

No podía hacerlo, y es que si lo miraba no podría ir a enfrentarse con su muerte, no podría hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

¡Descúbrete! – rugió el teutón cuando tuvo enfrente a su peor enemigo.

Él no se movió un ápice, el viento higlander revolvía el penacho rojo de su yelmo, así como los pelos rubios de su máscara de león, pero no se movió a darle gusto.

-¡Qué te descubras Liwa-Faur! Tengo que ver el rostro de mi enemigo antes de matarle.

Por toda respuesta, Machel levantó su espada y se lanzó contra el teutón que de inmediato se cuadró a esperarle.

Lejos del campo de batalla, se formaba un cuartel privado donde dos grandes se enfrentaban solos.

El uno, por vengar a su honor resquebrajado durante años, al no poder lograr conquistar los territorios a los que llegaba.

El otro, por una venganza que llevaba 10 años esperando; pero ya no sólo por eso, sino por algo indefinible que se movía dentro del pecho de la joven guerrera cada vez que imaginaba a esas bestias caminando libremente por esas colinas.

Un sentimiento que se la llevaba cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la lejanía verde brillante de esas tierras.

Cada vez que a su mente llagaba la imagen de un par de ojos azules.

¡No le iba a dejar Alba al invasor teutón ni a nadie! Y no iba a morir sino era llevándoselo a él con ella.

Ambos guerreros se enfrentaban sin tregua, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Ambas espadas tintineaban al golpearse unas con otras.

Los movimientos de Machel, ligeros y rápidos eran buen contraste a la fuerza bruta de su contrincante.

Tal vez no era tan ligero y rápido como ella, pero fuerte; mucho. Y eso era lo que más de una vez la había puesto en peligro al estar en su presencia.

-Ya antes te he vencido niño. ¡Ríndete que no será diferente ahora!

Machel no contestaba a las arengas del sujeto, no por temor a que descubriera su condición de mujer, eso ya poco le importaba.

Simplemente porque no valía la pena gastar saliva en aquella bestia despiadada que tanto daño había causado.

Esta era la oportunidad, en el filo de su espada, miles de almas clamaban justicia y ella quería dárselas con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

La pelea no era solo a espadas, los puños del teutón varias veces intentaron golpear el cuerpo de la habilidosa guerrera.

Sus piernas muchas veces trataron de hacerla resbalar.

Sus manos trataban de retirar el yelmo como si la batalla dependiera de ello. Y reía el desgraciado, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera un juego para él; por un momento pensó la joven, que el germano no está luchando con ella, sino jugando como un gato con un ratón y eso la atemorizó.

Si esta no era toda su fuerza, toda su habilidad, entonces la estaba agotando para arremeterla luego.

Albert tenía razón, eso era lo que él quería, que ella se enfadara y peleara a lo loco tal como lo estaba haciendo.

Intentó calmarse, intentó hallar sosiego entre un mandoble y otro, trató de recordar que de ella dependía esa batalla y su vida.

No se había distraído, no había bajado su guardia, ni si quiera le había mermado fuerza a sus movimientos. Simplemente sucedió.

El pié de Oleg por fin logró enredarse en una de sus piernas haciéndola trastabillar pero sin perder el equilibrio, más, eso fue suficiente para darle a él la oportunidad de golpear su rostro con fuerza.

Lo próximo que la joven sintió, fueron sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros y la frescura helada del viento del Ness sobre sus mejillas.

Cuando ella levantó la vista, con el pecho agitado intentando normalizar su respiración, la expresión en el rostro del frío teutón le dijo que estaba descubierta.

En medio del frió que golpeaba su rostro, una calidez rodó por una de sus mejillas, al pasar el dorso de su mano, una gota de sangre fue detenida en él.

El teutón se acercó a ella con los ojos grises encendidos de furia.

¿Este es el guerrero que le dio muerte a su propio hijo?

¿Este es el que tanta batalla le había presentado durante tanto tiempo?

¿El que no le permitía avanzar? ¿El que le dejaba sin hombres cada tanto?

¿Este el infeliz que había jurado no descansar hasta matarlo?

¿Una mujer? ¡Una mujer!

¿Dónde está él? – dijo en un susurro -¡Dónde está él!

Volvió a repetir con un grito de pecho; su mano se levantó y con el dorso dio una bofetada a la joven guerrera y luego otra más y otra haciéndola retroceder mientras repetía la pregunta.

¡Liwa-Faur ik im da! – respondió ella - ¡Yo soy Cabeza de León! Yo soy al que estás esperando, el que ha de batirse contigo hasta la muerte ¡maldito monstruo asesino!

Machel se lanzó hacia él con su espada en alto y al guerrero no le quedó más que elevar su propia arma para defenderse de ella.

No lo podía creer, pero atar cabos era ya tan fácil desde aquí, solo con recordar a la jovencita de la madrugada.

Sí, los 58 guerreros eran mujeres.

Cabeza de León era una mujer.

Había sido enfrentado durante años por mujeres.

Una risa se escapó de su boca, pero no una risa satisfactoria sino todo lo contrario.

Una risa cargada de ironía, odio, frustración, al saber que su gran plan había sido cegado por una mujer.

Una mujer que era excelente con la espada, una mujer que ahora mismo estaba haciéndolo retroceder con la fuerza de sus mandobles.

Una mujer hermosa que bien pudo haber sido suya si él hubiera sido tan solo un poco más listo que ella.

La cabeza de Oleg era un remolino ¡Ahora si iba a volverse absolutamente loco!

Ambas espadas se quedaron trabadas en frente de los guerreros, rostro con rostro, con las mandíbulas templadas y los dientes apretados; ambos enemigos se miraban profundamente con la furia de 10 años de enemistad en la cúspide de sus fueros.

Un cabezazo del teutón hizo retroceder a la joven, aturdiéndola.

Machel, con la cabeza sonándole como si hubieran reventado un gong en su cerebro, tomando distancia unos pasos, encorvó su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados para poder reencontrar su centro y no caer.

Caer al piso la hubiera hecho presa fácil, se llevó una mano a la frente y descubrió que sangraba profusamente.

Al levantar la vista lo vio acercarse a ella con la espada en la mano, su frente estaba manchada de sangre… de su propia sangre.

Machel meneó su cabeza para espabilarse un poco y esperarlo.

La batalla se reanudó, pero ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, aunque el fragor de su espada no se había perdido y ella siguió avanzando hacia el teutón.

Una vez más pudo darse cuenta de que Oleg estaba jugando con ella y eso la desesperaba más todavía.

De una patada, el enorme teutón la despojó de su espada y otro golpe resonó sobre su rostro.

No supo en qué momento la mano del bárbaro se enredó en su largo cabello, lo próximo que sintió fue su rostro golpear con fuerza contra la tierra alba dejándola casi sin sentido.

De una patada, Oleg la volteó para tenerla de frente y le colocó un pie en el pecho.

Machel ya no pudo moverse, ella era fuerte pero 300 libras de presión sobre su cuerpo eran demasiadas, si hasta el aire estaba faltándole.

Oleg se agachó haciendo más presión todavía y acercó un poco su rostro hacia ella.

Con su dedo limpió una gota de sangre que se escurría de la nariz de la nariz de la joven llevándola luego a su boca, chupándose el dedo burlonamente.

¿A qué has estado jugando mi niña? – le dijo con sorna mientras ella luchaba con sus manos por retirar el pie del desgraciado de sobre su pecho - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Tienes una idea de en lo que te has metido?

Machel simplemente lo miraba, aunque casi no podía respirar todo el odio del mundo era escupido hacia él a través de su mirada.

-Sabes que te vas a morir ¿no es así? Sí. Sí que lo sabes, y el resto de tus amiguitas también, mira ¿ves? Míralos caer, míralos morir ¿sabes porque sucede eso? ¡Porque se me oponen! ¿Por qué tú, preciosa flor, porqué tú contra mí? ¿Es que nunca te has mirado? ¿Me has mirado bien a mí? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tú podrías contra mí?

- Odio… - gimió la joven – venganza…

- ¿Venganza? ¡Venganza la mía muchachita estúpida! Osaste matar a mi hijo ¡Mi hijo! Que era un niño aun, que se Atrevió a blandir una espada sin mi permiso ¡antes de saber siquiera lo que era una mujer!

- Bestia cruel… matas todo a tu paso… no conoces la piedad…

-¿Piedad? ¡Soy un conquistador niña! Eso es lo que hacemos los conquistadores ¡matar! Limpiar la tierra que queremos poseer, limpiarla de las alimañas que no nos sirven, como tú y tus amigas y Andrew… Ya comprendo ¿Eres la mujerzuela de Andrew no es así…?

Oleg no logró seguir ofendiendo a la joven que a ventaja tenía a su merced. Un dolor acuciante le perforó el talón haciéndolo gritar y caer hacia un lado.

Machel había alcanzado la daga de su cinto y la había clavado en el talón del teutón hasta la empuñadura.

La joven apenas recuperando el aliento logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, pero de inmediato un gran peso cayó sobre ella.

Oleg una vez más la atrapaba, rugiendo como una bestia furiosa, ya sin medirse, su rostro transfigurado completamente por la furia, mostrando los dientes como un animal y los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre.

La volteó para tenerla de frente a él y se colocó a horcajadas cobre ella.

Levantó su espada listo para soltar el golpe mortal…

A lo lejos la batalla continuaba, los cuerpos seguían cayendo pero los teutones continuaban presentando pelea.

Albert, con una espada ajena, continuaba apoyando a los suyos; de lejos el joven había visto parte de la pelea de Machel con Oleg y solo deseaba librarse de todos los teutones que se le venían encima buscando su cabeza para poder correr hacia ella y protegerla.

Vio su cabellera al viento, el yelmo había caído y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de angustia.

Algo le decía que no debía dejarla sola, que debía estar con ella.

La vio caer; y para él fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en pleno corazón.

Albert trató de abrirse paso en medio de la batalla, pero seguían interponiéndosele.

No la veía levantarse, de pronto lo que logró ver fue como el teutón enfurecido se echaba sobre ella.

Andrew trató de correr, pero un par de soldados teutones le cortaron una vez más el paso. La desesperación se hizo furia en él, la sangre de ambos hombres al ser sus pechos abiertos en canal por la fuerza de su brazo armado, manchó su rostro confundiéndose con la propia que manaba de su piel herida.

Iuris terminaba de faenar a un atrevido que se lanzó hacia ella, levanto la vista y vio a Albert Andrew correr con toda su fuerza, a lo lejos la reina picta logró ver lo que sucedía.

Vio a Oleg levantar ambos brazos y el filo de un hierro brillar ante la luz del sol que una nube dejó pasar de pronto, y supo que Albert jamás llegaría a tiempo.

-¡ANDREW! – gritó la joven reina, y lanzó su propia lanza hacia él con toda la fuerza que le permitía su brazo.

Albert se lanzó para cogerla al vuelo, sin importar que pudiera resultar herido por su osadía.

Logró atraparla, cayendo de rodillas por la fuerza de los k/h que llevaba aquella arma, pero con la misma velocidad y la misma fuerza, fue lanzada por él mismo en dirección al teutón que amenazaba la vida de su guerrera.

Ojalá el viento fuera propicio y no desviara su curso…

Machel vio el hierro en la mano del furioso teutón listo para clavarse en su pecho. Lo próximo que ella sintió fue una lluvia roja que le bañó el rostro.

Los ojos del hombre parpadearon un par de veces, las manos dejaron caer la pesada espada para agarrar con fuerza el pedazo de hierro y madera que sobresalía de su pecho en luenga longitud.

Con el rostro transfigurado, el hombre bufó escupiendo sangre, tratando de jalarla hacia afuera, pero no lo consiguió.

Por fin, Oleg el Negro cayó pesadamente hacia adelante, sin dejar tiempo a la joven guerrera de que quitara su maltratado cuerpo de la trayectoria del Goliat que caería sobre ella.

La punta de la lanza le horadó ligeramente el pecho, pero ella no sintió nada.

Machel se quedó quieta un instante, mirando al cielo gris de Alba, sintiendo como el viento barría la alta hierba a su alrededor enredándola con su cabello.

Escuchó su nombre muy a lo lejos, y fue como si volviera de un trance.

Jadeando volvió en sí, y usando mucha fuerza, se quitó de encima esa mole que le obstruía movimiento.

-¡Machel! – escuchó, y pronto un par de manos la ayudaban a alejarse del cuerpo del capitán teutón que yacía atravesado con la lanza que al joven Patriarca Andrew lanzara en su último momento de desesperación.

-¿¡Estás bien! – preguntó Albert al mirar su rostro ensangrentado sin lograr definir cuanta de esa sangre era de ella.

Ella asintió aun algo aturdida, se levantaba ya, cuando sintió que su muñeca era fuertemente aferrada, haciéndola caer de rodillas otra vez, con Albert junto a ella

La ancha mano de Oleg la agarraba aun con lo último de su legendaria fuerza.

Liwa-Faur athals… Alba theins ist… - dijo el teutón con un último jadeo, luego la fuerza de la mano mermó del todo, y los ojos grises del guerrero quedaron abiertos mirando hacia la nada.

¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Albert.

Dijo: Noble Cabeza de León, Alba es tuya…- respondió Machel, antes de posar su mano sobre el rostro del cadáver y cerrar sus ojos, para siempre.

Albert envolvió a Machel entre sus brazos, la pesadilla había terminado.

Los guerreros teutones, al ver a lo lejos el cadáver de su jefe, soltaron sus armas y cayeron de rodillas resignados.

Conocían las leyes bélicas y ya sin jefe, se entregaban a ellas.

La Reina Iuris y su hija Scarlet, daga en mano cumplían con la ley que los dioses de la guerra en toda cultura mandan; hecatombe de sangre, la sangre de los vencidos.

No hay perdón, no hay escape.

Los crueles invasores, debían rendir cuentas a sus dioses y que ellos les juzgaran.

Mientras Albert Andrew ayudaba a Machel a caminar lejos de aquel enorme cadáver, el agua del Ness se tiñó de sangre teutona, y fue la última vez que un teutón fue visto en tierras albas.

**EPÍLOGO:**

**SI TE QUEDAS CONMIGO.**

Días después, Machel despertó en una habitación del castillo Andrew.

No sabía ella cuanto había dormido, era como si, con la conciencia ya en paz y sin el peso de las almas de sus familias clamándole dentro, ella había logrado conciliar de una vez todo el sueño que no había disfrutado en 10 largos años.

Lo que si sabía es que al revisar su piel, varias de sus heridas estaban ya bastante restablecidas.

Se levantó, aun un poco adolorida pero sin dificultad. Estaba sola en la habitación.

Abrió una ventana y miró hacia el horizonte. Nunca le pareció más hermosa esa tierra que ahora que recordaba que era una vez más libre y estaba en paz.

Sonrió al sentir el aire frío del Ness, hoy más frío que otras veces y notó que en los días que había dormido, la naturaleza había cambiado ligeramente.

El verde brillante había cambiado a un ligero amarillo, mientras que en algunos pinos muy altos, algunos destellos naranjas ya se notaban.

El otoño se acercaba, de ahí el ambiente tan frío, pero a ella le pareció perfecto.

Un vestido blanco de terciopelo estaba sobre una silla, con seguridad para que ella lo usara cuando despertara.

Una pequeña capa del mismo material abrigado, en rojo naranja completaba el atuendo.

Se miró al espejo de estaño, los moretones de su rostro casi no se notaban, recogió su cabello ligeramente y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar del castillo, se halló en el patio con varias de sus compañeras que vestidas como hermosas muchachas disfrutaban del clima.

En el rosal que adornaba cerca de un muro, Lord Anthony enseñaba a Verónica a hacer que las mariposas se detuvieran sobre sus manos.

Un beso del joven reposó sobre la mejilla sonrojada de la hermosa muchacha. Machel sonrió ligeramente, eso ya se veía venir.

Sus otras compañeras al verla pasar no le dijeron nada; al verla bajar, solo sonrieron y la dejaron en paz.

Jovana bajo el arco de la entrada lateral tenía toda su atención puesta en el joven Archibald.

Mimi, resguardada del frío con un grueso tartán, observaba muy interesada a través de un extraño objeto lleno de lentes que el joven Alistear le mostraba.

En la atalaya central, Wendolyn recibía el discreto pero apretado abrazo de Lord Neil y cerca del seto de amarantos, Jana escuchaba atentamente lo que Monsieur George le leía.

Las puertas de la fortaleza estaban abiertas, por primera vez desde que ella llegara la fortaleza Andrew no necesitaba seguridad extrema y eso la hizo sonreír como ya no recordaba haberlo hecho.

A lo lejos logró ver al Duque de Grandchester que junto a Lady Candice cabalgaban en su yegua blanca hacia la colina.

Mientras en un extremo, Lady Eliza leía en la palma del apuesto líder del Clan Stevenson, mientras le miraba con picardía y él le respondía con una hermosa sonrisa.

Afuera, los hombres del Clan, reconstruían algunas casas que habían sido dañadas por las flechas en las diversas escaramuzas.

Aun se veían a lo lejos los restos de las piras que con seguridad, Albert Andrew había mandado hacer para honrar las almas de los guerreros teutones, y por supuesto, para honrar a los valientes britanos y albos caídos en combate.

A lo lejos lo vio, ayudando a uno del clan a levantar una pared de madera.

Él logró verla y dejó lo que hacía para ir a su encuentro.

-¡Ya estás bien! Me alegro mucho – le dijo al llegar a ella.

-Tú también- le contestó al ver que sus heridas estaban sanado.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un minuto.

-Bueno Machel, el infierno al parecer, se cerró – dijo Albert de pronto- ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?

-No lo sé… - respondió ella pensativa mirando al horizonte – Danos unos días y luego te diremos hacia donde iremos.

-¿Irse? Pero… Machel ¿Cómo dices eso?

- Tengo que darle un hogar a mis hermanas, Albert. Ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Ahora podremos descansar.

-Y ¿no has pensado en lo que te dije?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella retirando su mirada de la estepa alba.

-Machel, mira hacia allá – dijo Albert colocándose tras de ella, y rodeando su cintura sin permiso – mira el horizonte Machel, mira esta tierra. Esta tierra de donde salieron tus antepasados… Las últimas celtas Machel ¿recuerdas? ¿No te gustaría que en esta tierra se conservara la sangre que corre por tus venas? Que esa sangre celta, aquí continúe viva para siempre. Todo lo que ves puede ser tuyo Machel, no por posesión, sino por amor…

-¿Todo lo que veo? – preguntó ella volteándose lentamente hasta estar frente a él; sus rostros muy juntos, mirándose profundamente - ¿Todo lo que veo puede ser mío? No por posesión, sino por amor me has dicho… ¿Todo lo que veo puede ser mío por amor?

-Por amor, sí – respondió Albert abrazándola fuertemente contra él con la mirada encendida – Tuyo, todo puede ser tuyo por amor… Si te quedas conmigo.

Albert besó a Machel, mientras el sol se levantaba. Ya para qué seguir preguntando, sería perder el tiempo.

Tanto ella como él sabían que se habían pertenecido desde la primera vez que se habían visto.

Y ya no había fuerza que lograra separarlos más.

Mientras el atardecer se teñía naranja y púrpura, desde una colina cercana dos figuras a caballo observaban la escena mientras marchaban a casa.

Mira bien hija – dijo Iuris, reina de los Pictos a la que un día heredaría su trono - de esa mujer, nacerán los nuevos héroes de esta tierra… ¡A casa pictos!

Mientras Iuris y sus guerreros marchaban a casa, un aullido se escuchó a la distancia.

Una nueva historia comenzaba a escribirse.

Una nueva era comenzaba en el Clan Highland´s Andrew de las tierras Albas.

**FIN **

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas del Clan Alba Highland´s Andrew, por haber leído esta humilde historia.

A mis amigas: Jovana, quien sin su apoyo y complicidad esta historia no habría llegado a buen término.

A Machel, a quien dedico con cariño esta historia; quizás tú no lo sepa y no comprendas porqué (yo tampoco jeje) pero te quiero tanto como si fueras una hermanita menor. La admiración hace crecer cariño y yo Machel, te admiro y mucho.

A Iurisangel una mujer tan inteligente, siempre es un placer charlar con ella aunque sea cortas líneas intercambiar palabras siempre es un placer, A Scarlet, quien junto a Iuris, me dieron la satisfacción de hacerme saber que no solo estaban leyendo anónimamente, sino que querían ser parte de la historia, dándome así la oportunidad de cristalizar la idea final.

A Karin, quien fue la primera en leer las primeras 20 líneas (boceto original) de este trabajo y me dio ¡ESTA VACAN! Dándome con eso la seguridad de continuarlo hasta donde mi imaginación lo llevara.

Y a mi querida Mimi por supuesto, que donde quiera que yo vaya ella estará en aras de la imaginación prodigiosa que me permite soñar; ella me acompaña en pensamiento y en sentimiento, mi querida Hermana Astral. La vida fue cruel haciéndonos nacer tan lejos la una de la otra, pero nosotras sabemos que llevamos la misma estrella; somos de un solo ser aunque en esta vida no nos haya parido la misma madre… Quizás en la próxima Mimi querida. Por lo pronto ¡Mil gracias a ti! Simplemente por ser tú y estar conmigo siempre. ¡te quiero!

Y gracias a ti, quien estás leyendo ahora esta historia. Lo cual significa que compartes nuestro amor por Albert y la historia de Candy, por Escocia y todas sus leyendas y tradiciones.

Por las gestas épicas y por la lectura que es lo que abre la mente al maravilloso mundo de la imaginación.

_No envejece, sino aquel que deja de soñar, aquel que deja de creer con el alma que todo es posible. _

_Aquel que se deja llevar en brazos de la imaginación que es la madre de todas las historias, aquel… no envejece ni muere jamás_

_**BEOTHA DEAGH DA AUDAGEI DEAGH**_

**(Buena vida y buena suerte)**

Wendolyn Leagan

Clan Alba Highlan`s Andrew

Octubre, 2010

**Wendy Romero Campos**

**I.E.P.I 2010**

**Todos los derechos reservados**

**Guayaqui – Ecuador.**


End file.
